


Compromise

by Adolpha



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen Week 2K16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Vacation, bokuakakurokenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: They all finally have one week off together. But how can they get everything they want done?Day 1 of BAKKWK





	

Day One: **Vacation** / ~~Protect~~

* * *

 

They all discussed at great lengths where they wanted to go. It was off season for Kuroo and Bokuto. Akaashi was still at University trying to graduate with a PhD in veterinary sciences. Kenma got a week off of work(which was no surprise seeing that he was the best developer in the company) and they had decided to take a week for vacation. They discovered that deciding on their vacation spot was going to be difficult. By the time the free week came, they still hasn't decided where to go. Two days prior, Akaashi and Kuroo were debating with each other about the positives and negatives of the beach. Eventually, Kenma stepped in and called a meeting.

“Okay, because the open week begins in two days and we still don't have any idea where to go, let's boil it down to a vote.” Akaashi woke Bokuto up and wrapped him in a blanket and sat him on the couch. He leaned into Kenma who was leaning on the armrest. Kuroo was laying across the big chair and Akaashi went to sit on the arm rest.

“Tetsurou, where do you want to go?”

“The beach.”

“Keiji?”

“Camping in a forest.”

“Koutarou, where do you want to spend the coming week?”

“Lounging around the house with everyone.”

“I would like to propose an idea then. Why don't we do a staycation?”

“What's that?”

“It's exactly what it sounds like, Kou. We choose a hotel to stay, then spend the days doing what we all wanted. I was thinking we go to the beach, stay at a hotel there for four nights, spend four days at the beach, then go camping for three days, then come home. That way, we can get Tetsu’s beach, Keiji’s forest and Kou's cuddle time.”

There was finally something they could all agree on. Sunday, they packed up the car and drove to the hotel they chose. Once they were settled, the left for the beach. The four days following were full of salt water, sunscreen and a lot of cuddles. After they had their fun in the sun, they spent time in the forest enjoying the peace and quiet. That is, until Kuroo would trip and fall. Then they'd patch up the skinned knees and lay in the tent until it was time to get food. By the time they returned to their apartment on the following Sunday, each of them felt refreshed and ready to take on the world, until the next vacation of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Rather short but hope it's well! Written in haste, any issues let me know at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com


End file.
